dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Semi Super Saiyan
|color = }} Semi Super Saiyan is a variant of the transformation seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It is not considered to be a proper transformation in and of itself; instead, it is more like an immature state of the Super Saiyan 1 transformation. History In the Lauto Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Ledas accidentally absorbed a large ball of ki which contained a significant amount of Lauto's and The Benefactor's powers. This power absorption hurt Ledas greatly, causing him to bleed from his nose, eyes, and ears, and mouth. His hair turned stark white and his eyes turned the Super Saiyan-prevalent green. His cyan aura started flowing around his body, though it was also mixed with black, gold, and white colors. He was not able to maintain the form for very long (for it hurt him and drained his energy), and he soon reverted back to his base form. In the next saga, Ledas was unable to control his Semi Super Saiyan state. He started out being unable to power up to it when he wanted. In fact, Ledas would only go Semi Super Saiyan on seemingly random occasions. Each time he transformed, he was put through great pain as he powered up with all that absorbed energy his body wasn't used to. He fought Cooler in this form, though even its 3.5x boost did not save the boy. He quickly lost to Cooler, though the boy's wits allowed him to escape with his life. He also briefly turned Semi Super Saiyan after being defeated by Nepar. Ledas was put into extreme pain with that transformation, causing him to release an energy wave in his pain. This allowed Nepar to find where Ledas was, though the Saiyan was then able to defeat the monster in his form. Ledas' final Semi Super Saiyan transformation was during his titanic battle with Digranite near the end of the saga. At first, his power did not increase, because the transformation put him through a lot of pain. However, when Ledas fought through the pain, he was able to use the form's 3.5x power increase and defeat Digranite. Soon after, Ledas achieved the proper Super Saiyan transformation and he never used this form again. Explanation This transformation is an immature form of the Super Saiyan 1 form. Ledas achieved this form solely because he absorbed the large cloud of energy in the Lauto Saga of The Forgotten. When he did, Ledas reached a high enough power level to unlock Super Saiyan. However, he did not properly transform because the Saiyan boy did not, at that time, have the proper mental release needed to unlock the legendary form. The Semi Super Saiyan form worked as a sort of foreshadowing in that regard. Ledas had enough energy to reach Super Saiyan, but he was not in the right mental state to unlock it yet. So Semi Super Saiyan was born. Ledas (or any other Saiyan) would not have attained Semi Super Saiyan had he not absorbed such a large amount of power all at once, which, in turn, raised his own personal power level so quickly. Usage Ledas was the only Saiyan to ever use Semi Super Saiyan. Since this isn't a true transformation, Ledas stopped being able to use it once he unlocked the true Super Saiyan form. Additionally, this form cannot be learned, so others are not expected to be able to use it. Unless a Saiyan who hasn't unlocked Super Saiyan 1 yet suddenly absorbs a large amount of power suddenly comes into existence, then this form will remain exclusive to Ledas. Power The Semi Saiyan form gives a 3.5x boost to one's base strength, making it the weakest Super Saiyan form currently known. Category:Transformation Category:TF techniques Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Exclusive Techniques Category:Exclusive Forms Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Abilities